Description (taken from application): To provide computer services to the faculty members and laboratory investigators of the DERC. The specific objectives are: 1) to continue to assist investigators produce and present state-of-the-art computer graphics in the form of figures, tables, charts, and slides. 2) to assist investigators in a variety of computer applications including image analysis, data acquisition, statistics, and the use of spreadsheets and/or data base programs. 3) to provide a resource for customized in-house programming. 4) to provide access to scientific and medical literature data bases. 5) to make items of hardware and software available to DERC investigators and their laboratory co-workers. 6) to utilize newly available Internet resources and to create an intranet for use by Iowa DERC members and potentially other diabetes centers.